It is known that organic waste material that is left for considerable time in common domestic bins for selective collection can produce unpleasant smell and favour the formation of bacteria. To limit these situations, it is preferable to process the waste in specific compacting machines that reduce its size.
The existing apparatus for treating organic waste grind the material so that it is delivered to the public collection and disposal systems with a lower environmental impact.
However, the existing apparatus frequently have undesirable accumulation of waste between the mechanical parts, which produces germs and bacteria that can freely proliferate and become a source of unpleasant odour. This situation requires frequent maintenance intervention to clean the inside of the apparatus.
Furthermore, known apparatus have a complicated construction, and during working cycles they are subject to frequent jamming of mechanical parts depending on the waste being treated. In these situations the apparatus has to be promptly stopped to avoid damage, and the jammed material needs to be removed manually.
The apparatus needs to be suitable for a practical utilization, assisting the steps of introducing the waste to be ground and removing the treated waste, as well as adapted to easy inspecting and cleaning steps of the grinding area.
Furthermore, due to the fact that the waste is frequently loaded by opening and closing a loading container and actuating each time various internal mechanisms, the apparatus needs to guarantee a long life to the mechanical couplings without the risk of jamming and with minimum wear of the moveable parts.
Finally, it is necessary to avoid leakages of the waste inside the machine when grinding in order to keep clean the parts that are not involved with the passage of ground solid parts and liquid residues.